


Disaster

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Tower of God
Genre: 1st wedding anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Oneshot, Possibly AU, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Ha Yuri Zahard is the type of gal who values freedom over commmitments, but when her 1st wedding anniversary with Maschenny is fast approaching, she’ll have to find a gift fast or risk the consequences....





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own TOG or any of its characters. Tower of God is owned by SIU and the Naver cooperation. Please support the official release by reading it on Webtoons.com

On the 67th floor, there was a small town. It was slightly bigger then a village, but it was no slouch when it comes to its facilities. 

At the front entrance, the pseudo legendary princess, Ha Yuri Zahard casually walked through. 

She dart her head left and right, but couldn’t seem to find what she was looking for. 

Yuri stopped at the sidewalk and crossed her arms. “What even counts as a 1st wedding anniversary present?” She asked out loud, uncrossing her arms to scratch her head.

Yuri sighed. ‘I should at least bought someone like Evan to answer the tough questions for me.’

“Oh, princess Yuri, it’s an honor-“ 

“Yeah I know, save the bull crap” Yuri interrupted the man greeting her. From the uniform the man was wearing, it’s highly likely he has a role to play in the administration of this town. 

“Do you know what gifts I should get? I have a wedding anniversary coming up, and I don’t want to mess this up” Yuri said. 

The man caught his breath and explained, “I see. We got a bakery here to bake you a cake, as well as some flower shops. A bouquet of flowers can go a long way for these types of celebrations. Oh, I might as well recommend the local blacksmith. I’m sure he can make you something worth giving to your loved one.”

Yuri lightened up. “Thanks for the infodump!” She shakes her head with almost enough force to drop the man to his feet, and skipped along on her merry way. 

‘There should be a town map at the central plaza, pointing me to where I need to go next’ that thought kept Yuri on track from being distracted, and she made it there in under 10 minutes.

While she was reading the townmap, out of the corner of her eye she caught her reflection in a nearby mirror. 

Faded scars crossing each other up and down in a zig zag pattern across face. Accompanied by shoulder length black hair with a red ribbon for old times’ sake. 

Yuri moves on from looking at herself in the mirror to going into a nearby bakery. 

Yuri looked at the menu options, and made sure to pick one that doesn’t have any ingredients Maschenny might be allergic to. 

As Yuri waited for the cake to be baked, the bakery was taken hostage by what seems to be a gang of rankers.

On closer inspected, they were affiliated with the faction of Neo Zahardians, a group of people who long for the supposed glory days of Zahard’s empire. 

Yuri, as badass as she ever was, crackled her knuckles, and send the leader of the kitchen flying through the kitchen.

Most of the gang started to retreat once they’d realized who they were dealing with, but Yuri cut off their retreat by unleashing one of her signature moves. 

The radius of the blast caught the rest of the gang and toppled them into unconsciousness. 

Due to the leader of the small gang being knocked back into the kitchen, he accidentally used one of his moves in a counter reflex. It caused greater damage to himself, as well as render the kitchen useless, rendering the anniversary cake destroyed. 

Yuri sighed. Regarding the apologies of the staff, she just nodded as a gesture of understanding.

“Just make sure they’re locked, I’ll notify the authorities in charge of this floor and they’ll come to take good care of this mess” Yuri said as an assurance. 

At least Yuri has gotten the bouquet of flowers and a shiny knife with a ruby encased handle the blacksmith made for her. 

The next few weeks wasn’t in Yuri’s favor.

The ruby encased knife was shatter in an unrelated struggle with another small gang of Neo Zahardian radicals.

The bouquet withered from a plague on the last few floors Yuri travelled through in order to reach the home she and Maschenny now reside in. 

Yuri having now arrived at the front step, having been gone for the last 4 months or so, she braced herself to be electrically shocked by Maschenny. 

Yuri opened the door and walked in. There Maschenny was, as if she was expecting Yuri to walk in at that exact moment. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to make it back in time. I assume you didn’t get yourself into too much trouble” Maschenny said as she arched her eyebrow, in the act that more resembled a concerned older sister then a close lover. 

“It’s fine Maschenny, I told you I would remember our anniversary.” Yuri laughed nervously, putting her hands up in mock surrender.

As her laugher died down, Yuri took a somber tone. “However, the only problem was that I wasn’t able to get you a present for today. I wasn’t being lazy for once!”

Maschenny strides over to envelop Yuri in a hug. She also lovingly gave Yuri a kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s fine, I don’t care about those fancy gifts. What matters most is having you here to celebrate this momentous occasion with me.”

Yuri grinned. “Well...” she hummed. “I’m glad you forgave me. So what did you get for me on our first anniversary.”

Maschenny rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway. “Unlike you, I actually got something for the occasion.” 

Yuri arched her head past Maschenny to look for any sign of this so called present. 

“Yuri, it’s here.”

Yuri yelped when Maschenny put a hand around her waist and pulled her in close enough to be in contact with her own body.

Maschenny kissed Yuri. Yuri opened her mouth in a welcomed suprizd, and so, Maschenny’s tongue rushed in to collide with Yuri’s unsuspecting tongue.

Yuri fought back, not being one who gave up without a fight.

Despite the disastrous lead up, Yuri and Maschenny enjoyed their anniversary as they ultimately loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I’m getting back on track. It’s slowly getting easier for me to write these quick oneshots.
> 
> I plan to finish this challenge by the end of next month. Then, hopefully I still have the motivation to finish Time For Opportunity.
> 
> Due to getting new ideas on what kind of stories I want to write about the TOG universe, I decide to lessen the scale of the story I was writing before. 
> 
> I’m still adequate at writing TOG characters, but I think if I keep at it, I’ll be at the cusp of what I had dreamed about when I started taking writing seriously again in 2016.


End file.
